Perfect Summer
Perfect Summer was the first ever Sweet Valley High Super Edition. It focused on the Twins and their friends going on a bicycling trip up the California coast. Elizabeth and Jessica are a part of a bicycling trip up the California coast, chaperoned by Roger Collins and Nora Dalton. Also on the trip are Lila Fowler; Bruce Patman; his cousin Roger Barrett-Patman; Roger's girlfriend and Elizabeth's friend/co-worker on The Oracle, Olivia Davidson; Annie Whitman; Charlie Markus, a tennis playing friend of Bruce's and Barry Cooper, the nephew of Mr. Cooper, the Sweet Valley High principal. Joining them in Los Angeles is Courtney Thomas, a scheming, troublemaking girl, whose father, Entertainment Agent, Steve Thomas, is a friend of the Patman family. Courtney is known for her belligerent attitude and her motorcycle riding exploits with her mohawk-wearing biker boyfriend, Nolan Ruggers. Single parent Steve has problems in dealing with his daughter, who has no qualms about flaunting her disrespect for him and his rules in his face. Steve eventually persuades Mr. Collins and Ms. Dalton to include her on the bicycling trip. Almost inexplicably, Courtney's attitude changes, from snobbish to extremely cooperative, to Elizabeth's dismay. She focuses her eye on Todd; thinking that he would be the perfect sign that she had changed her ways and that her father would allow her to return to Los Angeles. Her change in attitude, however, wasn't much more than a smokescreen for her to fool everyone. She clearly didn't like Todd because she was merely using him to show her father that she had a different boyfriend, and he would let her come home, where Nolan, the boy she really loved, would be right there waiting for her. Jessica has no trouble seeing through Courtney's fake sweetness, and that, along with her manipulation of Todd makes Courtney an enemy of BOTH twins (one of the rare times that this occured). She also tells Lila and Olivia that Todd is making Elizabeth feel worse, and that nobody had the right to do that to her sister. Courtney's manipulations cause a rift between Lila and Jessica; while her constant manipulating of Todd causes him and Elizabeth to argue and temporarily split up. Ms. Dalton wasn't speaking to Mr. Collins; Lila wasn't speaking to Ms. Dalton either, due to the latter dating her father; while Bruce and Roger were at odds. The feuding group unites in the face of two disasters. Jessica being trapped in a cave with a bear with Robbie October, a boy she was interested in, who was not what he seemed, and being rescued by Barry Cooper, the boy she had scorned. The second disaster was a forest fire, caused by Courtney callously dropping a lit cigarette near some very dry bushes. Putting out the fire also helped bond the feuding Bruce and Roger. In this story, it showed that Bruce did genuinely care about Roger and it was the first time that he acknowledged his cousin was a Patman. At first, Elizabeth thought that she had caused the fire, but Todd clears her name by revealing that he and Courtney was out after Elizabeth was, and that Courtney was smoking a cigarette. A stunned Courtney revealed her true selfish nature by screaming that Todd's accusation was a lie; but he was proven right. In the end, Todd and Elizabeth reunited; Jessica and Lila were friends again; and the manipulative Courtney was kicked off the trip and sent to her aunt's house in New Mexico by bus. Also, Ms. Dalton's history was revealed by a reporter who were talking to Lila Fowler. Nora Dalton was really Nikki Duncan,a former child star of the 1950s. Lila was overjoyed because she was a big fan of Nikki Duncan's works.Category:Super Editions Category:SVH Books